uldtheronfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals
Obviously, these are not every single animal on the planet. However, these are ones that I have come up with. Torquelus: Long necked bird, used as flying mounts by lizardmen. Think eagle/hawk with long neck. They are closely associated with the Wildclaws, as they were the first clan to domesticate them. Aberitan: large vegetarian quadrupeds, used as beasts of burden by lizardmen. Flail like tail, and horn in the front. Tortarian: turtle like creature, lives underground. Eats rock and metal. Terraniers have been able to train them to sniff out ore, albeit with much difficulty. Longjaw Snapper: Fish with elongated mouth (hence the name). They frenzy at the first scent of blood, or even just food. They mostly live in marshes and shallow waters. Mudfangs are known to reserve large patches of water to farm these fish for food. Crustaceans: Giant, lobster like beast native to shallows and tropical islands. They feed on anything smaller than them, mostly fish. They aren't picky though, eating dead meat as readily as fresh. They are viewed as delicacies by Steelskulls and Salthides. Steelskulls throw the dead lobster on the fire, with the shell keeping the meat from burning. Salthides just eat it raw, not having fire. The carapace can also be used to fashion armor and shields. They aren't great, but still protect decently. Swampstriders: Heron like birds big enough to ride. As the name suggests, they live in swamps and marshes. Their main prey are snappers. They stand on one leg, occasionally rippling the water. Any snapper that gets too close gets snapped up by a long beak on a lightning fast neck. Trikops: Mountain rams. Their large horns are more prominent on males, but female horns are still large. Their skulls are hard as iron. They live low on the mountains, near food sources, but have been known to head up high when needed. Originally from the Steelskull Isles, but relatives have been found in colder mountain ranges. Mamen-yak/mamoth hybrids. They are valued by the seranid as both pack animals and a good source of hides and meat. The Frostundra have taken to them as well, but prefer Pelise as mounts. Sandigo: Long armed carnivorous apes with excellent rock throwing skills. Hursim: seal like creatures, native to colder regions of the world. Large, hippo like mouth with walrus tusks. Seranid hunt them often, for their fat and meat. Their hide also makes good waterproofing material. On land, they have all the grace of a bag of dirt. In the water however, they have impressive speed and decent agility. Pelise: Fox like creatures the size of a small horse. Their coat changes with the season, from snowy white in winter to muddy tan in summer. They are the favored mounts of the Frostundra. A multitailed, magical version is seen as a sign of fortune and prosperity, and are revered as divine servants. Geldro: Dolphin sized pets of the Salthides. Plesiosaur neck, two large fins and a whale tail. Bonehusk Scarab: Desert beetle that feeds on bones/marrow. These beetles are considered delicacies by the Sandscales. Paracer: Desert behemoths that resemble Paraceratherium. They are best known for the symbiotic relation they have with a certian moss. The moss grows on the backs of the beasts, and drains nutrients from their hosts. The Paracer in turn, eat the moss as well as any plants they come across. They grow their own food in times of famine however. They have two defenses against desert predators. The first is their size, as they can grow about 15 feet tall. The second is their moss, which is not picky about its host. If a predator bites down and gets a face full of spores, the moss will happily grow on them. Without removal, the moss will eventually drain the host of nutrients and most likely kill them. Some small species eat the moss as well, but rarely make a dent on the massive backs. Snaketail Rats: Most commonly found burrowing in the plains, these small rodents resemble mice, with one distinguishing feature. Their tails are ridiculously long for their body, often two or three times their body length. These tails are colored to resemble a venomous snake, and spring into action when the rodent is threatened. If the rat is startled, the tails snap up and weave threateningly, like a snake. Some claim that the tail actually turned into a snake, which has led to a theory that they can utilize minor illusory magic. This has yet to be confirmed, but the facade is still good even without magic. Enough to startle many predators. Thunderleg Moa: A large flightless bird resembling an emu or an ostrich. Named for the thundering sound that large groups make when they run, as well as the lightning quick kicks they deliver when frightened. They are large enough to be ridden, and very fast over flat ground. However, they are not widely as mounts due to better alternatives. A carnivorous cousin, a being called the Bloodbeak Moa, has been found living in the plains of Kiatas. They more resemble terror birds than moa, but are biological cousins. Ythik: Subeteranian insectoid race named for the sound made by their clacking mandibles. They have a hive mind, led by a swarmchief. Their three main thoughts are swarm-eat-regroup. Fortunately, their non aggressive terms can occupy them enough that massive swarms are rare. Smaller swarms for food are common, but not difficult to defeat. These great swarms are devastating, and capable of bringing multiple cities to ruin. All ythik have some form of poison, with the venom's strength increasing with stronger hive members. Echo Bird: Black feathered birds with dark blue highlights on their wings and tail. They are similar to earth's ravens, and are just as smart. Found in temperate forests, the Nightblades often keep them as pets. Their most recognizable feature is being able to perfectly echo any sound they hear. This includes Imperial. In the wild, they use it to ward off predators by sounding bigger and scarier than they are. They have been observed doing it seemingly for fun though. Nightblades have managed to train them to send messages, allowing faster communication. Mosapluradon: Master hunters of the deep, and at the top of the food chain. With good reason, as they are built to kill. A Leiopluradon head with jaws big enough to swallow a Salthide is propelled by a mosasaur like body, with large flippers to push this monster through the waves. They are solitary creatures, often living their whole lives only seeing a handful of other mosapluradons (mother, mate, any siblings). Borthamir: Somewhat resembling the placerias of earth's history, these beaked boars are dangerous when angry. A usually peaceful herd animal, they use their tusks to dig root veggies, mushrooms, and other hidden food. When attacked or threatened though, they put those tusks to devastating use goring opponents. They are valuable food animals, being large, meaty and relatively easy to find. Armorwing Divers: bat like carnivores with nigh invulnerable wings. While small, they are always found in large flocks. They are best known for their super tough wing leather and their strange method of attack. They wrap their wings around themselves and dive bomb their targets. These repeated, high speed impacts eventually kill most creatures, allowing the colony to feast. Offshoots are found all around the world, but Armorwings are found in the mountains and foothills of Pliacris.